Magazine
Magazines, periodicals, glossies, or serials are publications that are printed with ink on paper, and generally published on a regular schedule and containing a variety of content. They are generally financed by advertising, by a purchase price, by pre-paid magazine subscriptions, or all three. At its root the word magazine refers to a collection or storage location. In the case of written publication, it is a collection of written articles. Distribution Magazines can be distributed through the mail; through sales by newsstands, bookstores, or other vendors; or through free distribution at selected pick-up locations. Sales models for distribution fall into three main categories. Paid circulation In this model, the magazine is sold to readers for a price, either on a per-issue basis or by subscription, where an annual fee or monthly price is paid and issues are sent by post to readers. Examples from the UK include Private Eye and PC Pro. Non-Paid Circulation This means that there is no cover price and issues are given away, for example in street dispensers, airline in-flight magazines, or included with other products or publications. An example from the UK and Australia is TNT Magazine. Controlled circulation This is the model used by "insider magazines" or industry-based publications distributed only to qualifying readers, often for free and determined by some form of survey. This latter model was widely used before the rise of the World Wide Web and is still employed by some titles. For example, in the United Kingdom, a number of construction magazines, including Construction News and Builder, and in finance, Waters Magazine. Technical definition In the library technical sense a "magazine" paginates with each issue starting at page one.Likewise, in the technical sense a "journal" has continuous pagination throughout a volume. Thus Business Week, which starts each issue anew with page one, is a magazine, but the Journal of Business Communication, which starts each volume with the winter issue and continues the same sequence of pagination throughout the coterminous year, is a journal. Some professional or trade publications are also peer reviewed, an example being the Journal of Accountancy. See Magazine (firearms) for another sense in which the word "magazine" refers to serialized unitary behaviour. Cf. the French Wikipedia's disambiguation of various meanings of the cognate ''magasin''. Academic or professional publications that are not peer-reviewed are generally professional magazines.The fact that a publication calls itself a "journal" does not make it a journal in the technical sense. The Journal of Accountancy, for example, is in fact a magazine (each issue starts with page one). The Wall Street Journal is actually a newspaper. History The Gentleman's Magazine, first published in 1731, in London, is considered to have been the first general-interest magazine. Edward Cave, who edited The Gentleman's Magazine under the pen name "Sylvanus Urban," was the first to use the term "magazine," on the analogy of a military storehouse of varied materiel, ultimately derived from the Arabic makhazin ("storehouses") by way of the French language.OED, s.v. "Magazine", and http://johnsonsdictionaryonline.com/?p=5695. Wordsmith offers this origin: "Plural of Arabic makhzan: storehouse, used figuratively as "storehouse of information" for books, and later to periodicals)."Wordsmith: Magazine. The oldest consumer magazine still in print is The Scots Magazine, which was first published in 1739, though multiple changes in ownership and gaps in publication totaling over 90 years weaken that claim. Lloyd's List was founded in Edward Lloyd’s England coffee shop in 1734; it is still published as a daily business newspaper. See also *Automobile magazines *News magazines *Online magazines *Science magazines and scientific journals *Trade journals *Trade magazines ;Lists *List of online magazine archives ;Categories *Periodicals References External links * Category:Magazines Category:Periodicals Category:Publications by format